Nightmares and Cookies
by TheMoonPrincess110
Summary: After a horrible nightmare, Bruce goes to check up on his children.


**AN: So if you ask me there's not enough Bruce&Cass Father/Daughter fluffy fanfics so here I am Writing one. (Not all of it is very Bruce/Cassy though) Enjoy!**

After a failed attempt to sleep Bruce walked out of his room with a sigh. It was 4:36AM. (according to his eternal clock.)

Batman, Robin, and Black Bat were on a very tough mission trying to bring down Killer Croc, leaving Bruce with recurring nightmares. Damian and Cass were both caught by the creepy cannibal and would have both been eaten alive if Batman arrived 5 minutes later. Bruce woke up repeatedly during the night with images of his dead children in his head. After a few hours passed, he decided enough was enough and got up. _'I'll go eat some of Alfred's leftover cookies or something.' _He thought.

The billionaire (on his way to the kitchen of course) decided to check on his sleeping crime fighters. First room closest to his was Dick's.

Bruce quietly opened the door to his eldest's bedroom. Dick was sleeping as odd as ever. He lay on his stomach and his limbs were spread out. None the less, there was a peaceful smile on the acrobats face. Bruce feet his lips twitch as his thoughts traveled back to when a young Richard Grayson had just started living with him and Alfred in the big lonely manor. When Bruce finally started feeling alive again.

The father walked out and slowly closed the door, moving to Jason's room. He opened the door and tiptoed up to the second Robin's form. Bruce delicately brushed the hair out of his son's eyes, kissed his forehead and moved on to the next room.

Tim, had apparently fallen asleep while reading. There was a book in his hand, (_War and peace,_ guess he was going for a light read) and his bedside lamp was on. Bruce turned off the lamp and carefully took the book from the sleeping figure. He pulled the blanket up to Tim's shoulders, kissed his temple and walked out.

The Dark Knight walked up to his youngest son's door and thinking of his nightmare again. His son's lifeless body filled his mind. He quickly and quietly opened the door and walked in reassuring himself that the current Robin was fine. Bruce sat on the edge of the King sized bed, much too big for the boy sleeping in it. He gently stroked Damian's hair starring at his calm face. The father noticed how his ten year old son still had a frown on his face, even asleep. He looked younger, calmer, and more peaceful. Almost like a regular kid his age. Though he was anything but. Bruce was aroused from his thoughts when Damian's midnight blue eyes opened.

"Fa..ther?" Damian said, sleep coating his voice.

"Yes it's me Damian, go back to sleep." He said in a quiet voice.

"Father, why are you awake? Why.. are you here?" The boy said sounding a little more awake now.

Bruce gave him a little smile. "Can't a father check up on his children once in a while."

Damian knew there was something bothering his father, but could feel he didn't want to talk about so he nodded and closed his eyes again, drifting back into slumber.

Bruce got up and walked out of the room, bumping into someone.

"Cassandra what are you doing up?" He asked (**AN: Bruce was going to her room next! I'm just going to assume it was the last room on Bruce's nightly visits but bumped into Cass when he was about to go there)**

Bruce was surprised to see his adoptive daughter awake. It looked like she was about it walk into Damian's room...

"I was just going to see if Damian had any nightmares." Cass said quickly.

"Is _he_ the one having nightmares?" Bruce questioned.

She looked down at the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it? ..." The concerned man questioned.

Cass slowly shook her head. Bruce grabbed his daughters hand and lead her into her bedroom.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone in this house has nightmares. It comes with the job. To be honest I had nightmares tonight too."

"Really?" She blushed a little bit at how much she sounded like a kid.

"Yeah really." Bruce replied.

They sat for a while in silence, enjoying each other's reassurance and company. To the man's surprise, Cass started to talk.

"You, Damian and I were in the sewers. It was dark and Killer Croc came out of nowhere and took you and Damian. I started screaming your names and trying to find you but it was pitch black." There was tears coming to the girls eyes. "Then when I finally found you, and you were dead. All of you. Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red Hood too. There was blood everywhere and your bodies were so ripped up and mangled.."

Bruce pulled his daughter in for a hug and she sobbed in his chest. He's never seen her cry so hard.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I finally had a family... and it was gone just like that." She started crying even more.

He started rubbing her back and whispering reassuring words in her ear. He could feel the tears on his shirt and held her tighter.

After a while, her sobs stopped and she looked up at him with a blush.

Her father, (she realized this was true) smiled at her put his arm around her shoulder. She allowed herself to snuggle up to his embrace. Bruce no longer felt the haunting feeling from his nihgtmares.

"There's a plate of Alfred's oatmeal chocolate chip cookies with our names on it." Bruce said suddenly.

Cass's face broke into the first smile that night.

"I thought the boys ate all of them." She said.

"Well, after a while I realized that when Alfred makes cookies, I should always keep a stash. With those boys around... They could make The Flash jealous. I didn't know you could stuff so many cookies in your mouth at one time."

This brought on laughs from both of them.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-. _.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._. -._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Alfred walked into the kitchen. Dick, Damian, Tim and Jason were all quietly (that's a rare sight) starring at something.

"Young sirs..." The butler stopped talking when he saw what the fuss was about.

Bruce and Cass were sitting by the counter, both sound asleep. Cass's head was on Bruce's shoulder, there was an empty plate in front of them, and crumbs all over the counter. The weirdest part was _Bruce Wayne_ , had a half eaten cookie in his mouth. Defiantly a strange sight.

Every single one of them took out a camera (total Kodak moment) and started taking pictures of the once in a life time event.

Bruce opened his eyes to see of his family hovering over him and Cassandra holding cameras. Everyone quickly put their cameras away.

"Awwhh Bruce you two look so cute!" Dick beamed and took the half eaten cookie from him. Bruce glared at him and Jason stole the cookie from the 'golden boy'.

"Hey! That was mine!" He exclaimed

"Too bad Goldie!" Jason laughed plopping the cookie in him mouth.

Cass woke up to Dick and Jason yelling at each other. She looked around confused before realizing she was in Bruce's arms, in the kitchen, surrounded by her brothers and Alfred. A blush came to her cheeks.

"Your face is turning red Cain" Damian said, amused.

"Awh don't tease her Little D" Dick said with a huge smile on his face.

Cass joined Bruce, glaring at the boys. Alfred then cleared his throat bring attention to himself, then spoke.

"Master Bruce, Mistress Cassandra, you should go get yourselves cleaned up while I prepare breakfast."

They stood up, (not without sending another glare at the bat bros) and walked up to their rooms. As soon as they were going the 4 Wayne boys started giggling to themselves, earning an eye roll from the man they considered their grandfather.

Bruce closed the door to his room and smiled. He _loved_ his crazy dysfunctional family. After all, his life is more entertaining that way.

FIN

**Soo I hope you liked it! Not really the best story but whatever! Please review and tell me how I did!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
